Partners in Arms
by Spiderman21
Summary: Spiderman and Spiderboy Team up to take down a group of Terroist bent on destorying Long beach. This adventrue takes place in another reaility where Jamal Jenkins is Spider-man please P&R New Chapters Are up and Coming
1. Party Crashers

Disclaimer- I don't own Spider-man nor Spider-boy, so I hope you all enjoy my crossover

Thank you.

"C R O S S R O A D S"

Rain fell lightly on top of Downtown Long Beach, which made the traffic bundle up more than usual. A large black van moved silently through the traffic. It made its way to seventh street. It pulled up, blocking access to the parking lot of The Skyline drive restaurant.

The doors to the van opened and several armed men dressed in all black Kevlar stepped out. A large man wearing a black mask stepped out. He stood seven feet tall, and muscular. He looked up at the restaurant. It stood tall in the center of Long Beach's business district. The man chuckled. 

Phil Urich let out a whistle as he glanced around the restaurant. "Man." He whispered. Beside him Elektra Kyle giggled softly. She wore a long black dress, her caramel brown skin glowed under the soft lights. Her dark hair came down over her shoulders.

"I take it you've never been here before Mr. Urich?" She asked, her green eyes sparkled. Phil smiled nervously._ Great going Urich, show her you have no class. _He thought frowning deeply, then He felt her squeezes his arm. His frown faded._ Man she makes me so nervous and happy at the same time. _

Phil was never the best person when it came to dating. he was the normal slap-stick guy, who used humor to get out of tight spots, but when it came to woman, he had no control of his own destiny. _I'm a master of my own destiny, yeah right. _He recalled himself saying once. 

His last girlfriends hadn't been the best of women. His then girlfriend Jessie turned out to be a psychotic woman who would have done anything in her power to make him happy... even kill his friends in the process. Then came the Insect Queen.

_Man, I can't believe I nearly married that chick._ He thought with a shudder. Insect Queen had figured out that Jamal Jenkins was Spider-Man somehow and the best way to get at him was to go after all Spider-man cared about. She had placed a bug inside Phil to make him do whatever she wanted. Even murder. Then after that was Sara Douglas, who he'd met when Professor Xavier had come to Long Beach City College to talk about mutants. _After nearly being killed by The Insect Queen and Jessie, I'm out here again dating._

Elektra Kyle had came into his life by accident, when he ran into her in the hallway of his dorm. _Wish I had Spider-Sense like Jamal does, but If I did I wouldn't have met Elektra._

"Philip are you alright?" Elektra asked breaking his thoughts. Phil smirked. "I'm good, just getting over the classiness of this place. He shook his head. "I'll never look at McDonalds again." She let out a chuckle. "Don't worry I'll make it a regular thing." She said locking eyes with him. Phil smiled back and bent his head to kiss her. That's when hell broke loose. 

The doors blew open and several armed men stepped in caring large weapons. A large masked man stepped up. "Greetings." He said, "No one moves and you all will live ya." he nodded to the group. They turned and pointed there guns at the crowd.

Phil swallowed deeply as the group turned to them. The gunmen began to shove people into the center of the room. He saw the markings on one of the men's chest plate. _A skull and octopus legs? _He thought, then gasped. "Philip who are they?" Elektra whispered.

"Hydra."


	2. Two of a Different Kind

****

Cadamus Labs:

Peter parker yawned stiffly. A pencil thin beam traveled up and down his body. "Don't move Peter." Dr. Otto Octivus said, glancing up from the screen for a second. The beam made one more travel up and down Peter's body then vanished. "Well doc, what's the verdict am I a health handsome young man or what?" He asked with his usual lopsided grin.

Octivus shook his head that the boy's tone. "It seems your powers are growing." He said pulling the print out of the printer. Peter hopped down from the platform and strolled over to where the Doctor stood. "Really?" He asked. Octivus nodded. "The spider D.N.A. seems to be changing." He told him. Peter ran his fingers through his dark black hair.

"uh...what does that mean?" He asked puzzled. Octivus grunted at him. "It means Peter, You may start developing new powers." He explained. Peter shurgged leaning against the counter. "So what." He said with a sigh. Octivus frowned, staring at the boy.

Peter parker wasn't the normal teenager Octivus wish he'd been. He was a clone, a copy of his real father Ray Parker. Peter was created to be the partner to Captain America, but the experiment went wrong, killing Dr. Parker and awaking the sleeping clone.

Peter's powers were different than the had been made out to be. He was stronger than most men. His strength, speed, and sight were above normal. Otto had discovered that Ray Parker had used spider D.N.A. along with his own.

After S.H.E.I.L.D had taken over Cadamus, Otto took it upon himself to rise the boy as a normal fourteen year old. be he knew Peter would never be normal.

"Yo Doc!"

Otto blinked, shaking away this thoughts. "I need some air." Peter said grabbing up his shirt. "Y-yes of course." He stammered. Peter nodded, pulling on his shirt and strolling to the lab doors. 

"Oh and Peter."

"Yeah?"

Otto took a deep breath. "Stay out of trouble." he said. Peter smiled, giving him a wink. "Hey its me." He said darting up the steps.

A second litter Spider-Boy strolled out on to the roof. His black hair was neat and wavy. He wore a dark black leather jacket on top of his red and blue costume. A red Pentagonal Spider shield stretched across his chest matching the yellow one on the back of his jacket. Otto watched the boy stroll out on to the roof from the video camera hidden on the rooftop. He frowned at the screen.

Spider-boy reached up adjusting the wide-eyed black mask stretched across his face. He drew his web-pistol on his finger and looked at the camera. "Late Unc." He called, sprinting across the roof top then dove out of sight of the camera's view.

"Spiders Ray?" Otto muttered watching the boy disappear into the heart of Downtown Long beach from the window. "Why does it have to be.." He paused as the printer beeped. Otto turned and scooped up the print out. "Oh no." He whispered, glance back out the window, but Spider-boy was gone.

** *

****

Cal State Long beach:

Spider-Man made a long lazy loop above the CSLB campus. He let go of the web line, somersaulting in mid air landing gracefully on to the roof of the dorm. He moved across it to the sky light, which was left open a crack._ Good O' Phil._ He thought with a grin behind the mask. He popped open the skylight dropping in softly. He reached pulling off the mask.

Jamal Jenkins let out a breath. "Another night of Homework and no Crime." He grunted taking off the top half of his costume. He strolled over to his room, he spotted a note on his desk. He smirked. "Skyline drive eh?" He muttered. "Go Phil." Jamal chuckled tossing the note on to his desk. He glanced at the math homework, then at his bed. "Sleep is good." He said dropping on the bed. A second later he was sound asleep.


	3. Trouble

***

Inspector Mark Clemons stepped from his car, gazing at the Skyline drive building. Several police officers moved about around him trying to hold back the gathering crowd. The building was surrounded by Swat Teams. He glanced off and spotted a blonde haired woman Dressed in all black. He frowned. _Perfect, S.H.E.I.L.D is here._ He thought with a frown.

An officer jogged up to him holding a cellphone. "Sir, They called the minute you arrived." he said. Clemons nodded. "Let's see what these bastards want." he said taking the phone. "This is Mark Clemons, could you tell me what you want and I..." the voice on the other end of the phone cut him off.

"Inspector, in the name of Hydra I greet you." The voice said a thick Russian accent. Clemons swallowed deeply, he glanced wild eyed at the young officer. He waved over several other officers over to him. They surrounded him.

"I am if you don't know, I am Nuke chief Hydra Agent." The voice continued. "W-what can I do for you." Clemons stammered. Nuke chuckled.

"Captain America." Nuke responded with pure venom in his voice. Clemons shook his head. "That may take some time." He said. "No delays." Nuke snapped. Suddenly a loud blast the restaurants top window. Clemons and the other officers watched as two missiles streaked across the sky.

The first missile struck the Swat van tossing it up into the air, sending officers scattering. The second shot off past two bulidings, a second later there was a loud rumble. 

"What are you doing!" Clemons shouted into the cellphone. Nuke chuckled. "Just letting you know I'm not kidding." He said. Clemons opened his mouth to retort, but the line went dead. He looked at the other cops then at the burning Swat van. "We need a hero." He muttered. 


End file.
